camppyramidroleplayingfandomcom-20200213-history
Nearby Town/Movie Theater
Welcome to the Movie Theater! You walk into the movie theater. You see snack bars and upcoming films. Prices *'Admission: $10' *'Popcorn: $3' *'Nachos: $2' *'Soft Drink: $3' *'Candy Bar: $2' Films :J. Edgar: ::Director Clint Eastwood delves into the personal life of J. Edgar Hoover with this iopic starring Leonardo DiCaprio as the controversial FBI director. Rated R , 137 min. :50/50: ::Inspired by a true story, '50/50' is an original story about friendship, love, survival and finding humor in unlikely places. Joseph Gordon-Levitt and Seth Rogen star as best friends whose lives are changed by a cancer diagnosis in this new comedy Rated R , 99 min. :A Very Harold & Kumar Christmas 3D: ::The new 'Harold & Kumar' comedy picks up six years after the duo's last adventure. After years of growing apart, Harold Lee (John Cho) and Kumar Patel (Kal Penn) have replaced each other with new friends and are preparing for their respective Rated R , 90 min. :Immortals 3D: ::The brutal and bloodthirsty King Hyperion (Mickey Rourke) and his murderous Heraklion army are rampaging across Greece in search of the long lost Bow of Epirus. Rated R , 110 min. :In Time: ::When Will Salas is falsely accused of murder, he must figure out a way to bring down a system where time is money -- literally -- enabling the wealthy to live forever while the poor, like Will, have to beg, borrow, and steal enough minutes to make it Rated PG-13 , 109 min. :Jack and Jill: ::Jack Sadelstein (Adam Sandler) is on top of his game, and has every reason to be thankful: he has a beautiful wife (Katie Holmes), great kids, a gorgeous house in L.A., and a successful job as an advertising executive. Rated PG , 91 min. :Paranormal Activity 3: ::The Paranormal Activity franchise continues with this third outing from Paramount Pictures. Oren Peli and Jason Blum return to produce the highly secretive feature, with Catfish's directing duo of Henry Joost and Ariel Schulman taking on the helming Rated R , 84 min. :Puss in Boots 3D: ::Swashbuckling feline Puss in Boots (voice of Antonio Banderas) fights to save his town with the help of Kitty Softpaws (voice of Salma Hayek) and Humpty Dumpty (voice of Zach Galifianakis). Rated PG :Real Steel: ' ::A gritty, white-knuckle, action ride set in the near-future, where the sport of boxing has gone hi-tech, 'Real Steel' stars Hugh Jackman as Charlie Kenton, a washed-up fighter who lost his chance at a title when 2000-pound, 8-foot-tall steel robots Rated PG-13 , 127 min. :'The Ides of March: ' ::George Clooney goes behind the camera for the fourth time to direct The Ides of March, an adaptation of Beau Willimon's play Farragut North. The movie stars Ryan Gosling as Stephen Meyers, an idealistic deputy campaign manager for Governor Mike Rated R , 98 min. :'The Rum Diary: ::Based on the debut novel by Hunter S. Thompson, 'The Rum Diary' tells the increasingly unhinged story of itinerant journalist Paul Kemp (Johnny Depp). Tiring of the noise and madness of New York and the crushing conventions of late Eisenhower-era Rated R :Tower Heist: ::Ben Stiller and Eddie Murphy lead an all-star cast in 'Tower Heist,' a comedy caper about working stiffs who seek revenge on the Wall Street swindler who stiffed them Rated PG-13 , 104 min. :Anonymous: ::Set in the political snake-pit of Elizabethan England, 'Anonymous' speculates on an issue that has for centuries intrigued academics and brilliant minds ranging from Mark Twain and Charles Dickens to Henry James and Sigmund Freud, namely: who was. Rated PG-13 , 130 min :Contagion: ::Steven Soderbergh presents this look at what happens when an infectious disease threatens humanity through varied viewpoints from an ensemble cast, including Marion Cotillard, Matt Damon, Jude Law, Gwyneth Paltrow, Laurence Fishburne, and Kate Rated PG-13 , 105 min :Johnny English Reborn ::Rowan Atkinson returns to the role of the improbable secret agent who doesn't know fear or danger in the comedy spy-thriller 'Johnny English Reborn'. In his latest adventure, the most unlikely intelligence officer in Her Majesty's Secret Service :The Hunger Games ::The story takes place in a dystopian post-apocalyptic future in the nation of Panem, which consists of a wealthy city, called the Capitol, surrounded by 12 less affluent districts. As punishment for a past rebellion against the government, the Capitol initiated the Hunger Games–a televised annual event in which one boy and one girl from each of the 12 districts are selected in a lottery as "tributes" and are required to fight to the death in an arena until there is one remaining victor. Rated PG-13, 143 minutes :The Avengers ::In The Avengers, Nick Fury, director of the peacekeeping organization S.H.I.E.L.D., recruits Iron Man, Captain America, the Hulk and Thor to form a team that must stop Thor's adoptive brother Loki from enslaving the human race. Rated PG-13, 143 minutes Category:Locations Category:Nearby Town